Can't stop the feeling
I do not own the original song. Can't stop the feeling belongs to Justin Timberlake. I only own my OC's, Twilight, Kotaro and their pups. Characters: Kotaro Twilight Rascal and Pieface (Friendship is conflict: Kotaro and Twilight pups) Ryder Katie Song (Twilight, Kotaro) Ah, yeah, ah, yeah I got this feelin' inside my bones It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on All through my city, all through my home We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone (Ryder, Katie) I got that sunshine in my pocket Got that good soul in my paws I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh) I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop (Rascal, Pieface) And under the lights when everything goes Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close When we move, well, you already know So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine (all) Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Feel a good, good creepin' up on you So just dance, dance, dance, come on All those things I shouldn't do But you dance, dance, dance And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin' I can't stop the feelin' So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feelin' So just dance, dance, dance, come on (Twilight, Kotaro) Ooh, it's something magical It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushin' on (rushin' on) I don't need no reason, don't need control (need control) I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone (Ryder, Katie) Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket Got that good soul in my paws I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh) I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop (stop, stop, stop) (Rascal, Pieface) Under the lights when everything goes Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close When we move, well, you already know So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine (all) Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance Feel a good, good, creepin' up on you So just dance, dance, dance, come on All those things I shouldn't do But you dance, dance, dance And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin' I can't stop the feelin' So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feelin' So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feelin' So just dance, dance, dance I can't stop the feelin' (yeah) So keep dancin', come on (Twilight, Kotaro) Oh, yeah, yeah I can't stop the, I can't stop the I can't stop the, I can't stop the I can't stop the feelin' (Ryder, Katie) Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feelin') Feel the good, good, creepin' up on you So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feelin') All those things I shouldn't do But you dance, dance, dance (dance, dance, dance) (I can't stop the feelin') And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin' (Rascal, Pieface) Everybody sing (I can't stop the feelin') Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feelin') Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feelin') Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feelin') Got this feelin' in my body Break it down Got this feelin' in my body (ah) Can't stop the feelin' Got this feelin' in my body, come on (ooh) All: CANT STOP THE FEELING!!!! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups